1. Field of the Invention
The following disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for perusing selected vehicles having a clean title history, and has particular application to apparatus and methods for perusing selected vehicles having a clean title history where the selected vehicles are selected from a database of vehicles containing vehicles for sale from various entities.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems and methods for identifying and displaying discrepancies in vehicle titles have provided consumers with the ability to uncover odometer fraud and/or problems with the selected vehicles. One such method and system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,144, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such systems have provided benefit to consumers and sellers of cars by providing information concerning discrepancies in vehicle titles and/or assurances that there are no records of such discrepancies, or in other words, that vehicles have a clean title. While such systems and methods have been perfectly adequate for their intended use, they do not provide potential buyers with the opportunity to selectively search a database that includes a large selection of vehicles for sale that have been prescreened and found not to have any discrepancies in the vehicle title. Likewise, such systems did not provide sellers with the opportunity to offer a prescreened vehicle, that does not have any discrepancies in the vehicle title, from one seller along with prescreened vehicles from other sellers in a single searchable database.